1. Field of Art
This invention relates to a stand for needlecraft frames and in particular to an adjustable stand for supporting a needlecraft frame in position for convenient access and work by the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Millions of people all over the world do various types of needlework such as needlepoint, cross-stitch and embroidery. Most such work involves the use of a frame for holding the cloth material flat for applying the stitching to it. The frame may be held in the user's lap or may be held by a stand or support so as to free the user's hands to work the needle.
A variety of stands has been used for needlecraft frames as disclosed in the patent art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,164 to Newman discloses an adjustable floor support for needlecraft frames which includes a pair of vertically extending legs supported by a longitudinally adjustable cross member with each of the legs having a knee joint for pivoting of an upper portion of the leg. The support includes a mouth clamp on each leg for clamping a needlecraft frame on the support. Newman's support can be adjusted to receive frames of varying sizes and to permit locating the frames for access by a person sitting at a chair or couch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,343 discloses a needlework stand comprising a flat base, a post extending vertically from the center of the base, an elongated bar with a plurality of openings in it for attaching needlework frames of various sizes and a support means which includes means for adjusting the height and angle of disposition of the needlework frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,934 discloses an embroidery frame having a pair of feet and uprights, a spreader bar between the feet and a working frame pivotably supported on the uprights.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,929 discloses an embroidery frame which has a single post on which the frame is pivotably mounted. The post is held upright by legs which support the post in its vertical position. Other stands and display fixtures of incidental interest are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 884,670; 1,270,004; 2,156,367; 3,738,606 and 4,165,856.